ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Object Overload 2 (2019 Animated Series)
Object Overload 2 is a 2019-2020 competition-style animated series created by Niall "XanyLeaves" Burns and airing on Nickelodeon. It is the second season of Object Overload. Synopsis: After the season finale of the prior Object Overload, Gamey and co. are instantly signed on for a second season. With the previous winner declining to relinquish their winnings in return for a guaranteed spot, the crew decides to gather 24 new faces and 24 veterans in another competition for 1 million dollars! Contestants: Much like the previous season, there are 48 contestants in Object Overload 2: this time, 22 males, 22 females and 4 special cases. Male Veterans: 1: Clock (The Controller): Clock is the punctual type of person (or in this case, object). He is grumpy, sardonic, highly irritable, doesn't have any best friends, prefers to tinker with his inventions (such as a robotic suit and a plane) and is a severe micro-manager. 2: Boxing Glove (The Punching Bag): Boxing Glove is a complete pushover. He allows a lot of people to literally walk over him more often than not, and rarely stands up for himself. This makes him susceptible to manipulation and blackmail, as others know his weak-willed nature. 3: Marble (The Prankster): Marble thrives on schadenfreude: the humiliation of others. Despite having lost a tooth in the past to a prank that went horribly wrong, he teams up with Soccer Ball to pull off "the most outrageous stunts that history has ever seen!" (in their words). 4: Lighter (The Wild Animal): Lighter is much like a bull in a china shop; he acts like a complete lunatic to practically everyone, and once burned Tissue and crunched him up for laughs. Nobody enjoys being in his company, and wish to get rid of him as soon as possible. 5: Ping-Pong Ball (The Morose Roller): With the events of the first season having driven him to despair, Ping-Pong Ball nowadays doesn't believe in any of the chipper things he had to say towards others, preferring instead to speak about doom and gloom. Surprisingly, he is still best friends with Disc. 6: Disc (The Optimist): Through Object Overload, Disc managed to find a new lease on life, and nowadays tries to get his best friend Ping-Pong Ball out of the funk he has gotten himself into. Despite his newfound optimism, not a lot are going to forget what his prior pessimism led to... 7: Toaster (The Vulnerable): Toaster has a condition known as Tourette's Syndrome, which causes him to involuntarily pull unusual faces, spout non-sequiturs or pop a cavalcade of random objects out of himself. He has remarkably managed to cope with life well though, especially because of the help of Kite. 8: Soccer Ball (The Miles Gloriosus): Soccer Ball is all bark and no bite; alongside Marble, he frequently decides to pull pranks on the others without rhyme or reason. When the tables turn, however, it is Soccer Ball more often than not who is the first one to tuck their tails in-between their legs and scram. 9: Globe (The Big Heart): Globe is the perfect example of a gentle giant; he has a noticeable girth, plus he's willing to lend a sympathetic ear to everyone who desires (and most often requires) his help. However, he's a tad shy and is easily bossed around by his peers, although he can occasionally grow a spine. 10: Tissue (The Misanthropic): Tissue, due to his hard upbringing, hates everyone. He rants and raves about how "life is a complete lie" and "history is just people stabbing each other in the back". He is distrustful of everyone, and is paranoid that they're all out to get him. 11: Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich (The Socially Inept): Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich is no social butterfly; he prefers to stay inside all day, blogging and complaining on forums. This has left him artistically and musically talented, but has rendered him a terse talker and has robbed him of adequate social abilities. Male Newcomers: 1: Chicken Nugget (The Average Everyman): Chicken Nugget is so average, he literally would not stand out in a crowd. He's not too strong, yet not too weak; he's not too smart, yet not too stupid. Overall, he attempts to get on well with his fellow contestants, but cannot tolerate particularly egregious bad behaviour. 2: Arcade Cabinet (The Hardcore Gamer): If there's one thing Arcade Cabinet is crazy about, it's video games. His hobbies are playing games, making Super Smash Bros. movesets, playing games, sleeping and playing games. In addition, he holds vast knowledge about all sorts of games. 3: Canvas (The Mad Artist): There is something wrong with Canvas. He's quick to endorse violence against his perceived enemies, blackmails his "comrades" into doing whatever he says by threatening suicide, has a massive ego in regards to his terrible art, songs and stories, and thinks of all women as nothing more than vapid and shallow love interests. Predictably, nobody likes him. 4: Coffee Bean (The Insomniac): Coffee Bean cannot get enough sleep, only sleeping for roughly 1 hour a day. He is frequently irritable and prone to panicking all the time because of this. He is an avid consumer of caffeine drinks, particularly coffee, and is rumoured to have his own personal coffee machine. 5: Diagram (The Statistic Sadist): Diagram is completely obsessed with the idea of statistics. This idea has led him to believe in a Darwinist "survival of the fittest" philosophy in which the strong live and the weak die. He's quick to target those who he deems to be "weak", in order for the "strong" to thrive. 6: Sneaker (The Radical Runner): Sneaker has little, if any care for his surroundings, and prefers to lose himself within running at high speeds whenever possible. During socialisation time, Sneaker is prone to using radical slang, establishing himself as a non-conformist. 7: Lungs (The Breathing Buddies): Even though the Lungs are joined together, never to be separated, both brothers are willing to inform their fellow contestants about the need for health. Even though they can be seen as annoying at times, they do mean well in promoting public health. 8: Pebbley (The Daring Explorer): Pebbley is curious about everything, but most of all the many natural landmarks within the world. He is fearless and bold, using nothing but his cunning to outwit those that will prevent him from achieving his prize. In addition, he plans to use the prize money in order to afford a critical archaeological expedition... 9: Baseball Bat (The Juvenile Delinquent): Baseball Bat has basically turned his back on proper society. He frequently engages in petty crime such as shoplifting and public disorder, and is quick to act aggressive towards other. This has led him to have a good deal of experience when it comes to rough and tumble challenges, however. 10: Surfboard (The Cool Surfer): Surfboard is perhaps the most bodacious contestant on Object Overload. With a combination of gnarly slang and wicked surfboarding tricks, he considers himself to be a totally outrageous person. In reality, nobody really pays much attention to him outside of the similarly radical Sneaker. 11: Pentagram (The Accidental Satanist): Pentagram would really just wish for people to leave him alone and let him perform his eccentric quirks. However, the vast majority mistake Pentagram's actions as Satanic activity, and therefore have rendered him an outcast. He has low self-esteem because of this. Female Veterans: 1: Boombox (The Quirky Siren): Boombox initially looks nothing like leader material; she talks too much, frequently ignores the current situation to rock out and can occasionally sing far too loud for comfort. However, she has nothing but the best intentions for her team. 2: Kite (The Overworking Heroine): No problem is too small for Kite. Kite feels unconditional love for everyone, and acts polite to all of her fellow contestants, particularly the vulnerable Toaster, who she regards as her best friend. However, Kite is prone to overworking herself, and thus commonly ends up absolutely exhausted at the end of the day. 3: Picture (The Shrinking Violet): Picture is painfully timid to the point of being a mute. Due to her limited social skills stemming from her shyness, she prefers to take solace in the flowers. Surprisingly, she's reluctant to back down in the face of vitriolic behaviour- the reason why remains a mystery. 4: Masky (The Dramatic Actress): Masky has a flair for the dramatic; she can play anyone from Ophelia to Viola, and is skilled in both comedy and tragedy. She unfortunately acts as though she is on the stage 24/7, and can potentially irritate others who have to put up with her overblown motions. 5: Candy (The Stuck-Up Critic): Candy is so irate to the point that she will criticise anything and anyone; even not noticing a 3% lightening of her peppermint stripes is grounds to end a long friendship. Her petty nit-picking and overall selfish demeanour is not easily tolerated, and only Kite will stand up for her. 6: Locky (The Free Spirit): A carefree life is Locky's ideal life. She doesn't care about all of the norms she is breaking, preferring to live in the moment now and ask questions later. Subsequently, she always tries to avoid facing the music for the unintended consequences... mostly with more mayhem. 7: Melony (The Atoner): After the events of the first season, Melony came to realise the error of her ways, and has disavowed her scheming behaviour that Monkey Paw encouraged. This means that she easily conflicts with others that still believe that scheming is the way to win, such as Diagram. 8: Tiki (The Humble Heroines): Tiki are a dynamic duo that gladly perform good deeds together and request no reward for it. Both girls have unique knowledge of a martial art known as "Treesitzu", although the Tiki on the bottom knows it better than the Tiki on the top. To compensate, the Tiki on top is more intelligent. 9: Stepladder (The Devoted Servant): Much like Kite, Stepladder will do anything you ask of her without question. As she is a stepladder, she is unable to move normally, and requires picking up and carrying to her destination. Predictably, she's a good team player, but is absolutely horrendous as a lone wolf. 10: Film Reel (The Camera Fiend): Everyone and everything is on candid camera... Film Reel's, that is. She can never be seen without her trusted camera. She is far often than not duped into gathering blackmail material for the main manipulative contestants, often so that they can further abuse their victims without her knowledge. 11: Vine (The Natural Survivalist): Vine is a creature of the woods. She knows a thing or two about survival in the wild, including which berries are safe to eat and how to apply rudimentary first aid in the case of bleeding. She is largely clueless of the urban areas... probably because she's never witnessed them. Female Newcomers: 1: Rapier (The Proper Gentlewoman): Rapier has no tolerance for improper behaviour, and is quick to remind everyone (sometimes haughtily) that they are expected to behave honourably. She is additionally a keen warrior, executing her strikes with precision and finesse. She is well respected by her peers for this. 2: Pipette (The Girl Genius): Pipette has always been interested in science ever since she was young, and she is determined to put her knowledge to the test in Object Overload. She is an expert in calculations and in experiments, even though she does has the tendency to rattle on and on... 3: Hoey (The Simple Farmhand): While Hoey may be of below average intellect, she has a great understanding of rural life due to her upbringing. She's a whiz with a tractor, and is quick to suggest growing crops as a relaxation mechanism. However, she is oblivious to most urban affairs. 4: Castanets (The Femme Fatale): Castanets is a dangerous woman, able to use her charisma and her attractiveness to gain whatever she wants from whoever she wants. She is skilled in the art of distraction, making all of her dupes look the other way as she reaps the rewards. 5: Firecracker (The Energetic Excitement): Firecracker is excited all of the time. So excited, she can practically be called overexcitable. She is so energetic, she leaves little space in between her words, and she is always on the move, always ready to be the upbeat life of a party. 6: Hockey Pucky (The Arrogant Sportswoman): With an Olympic-level expertise in all kinds of sport, ranging from basketball to skiing, you would expect Hockey Pucky to be quite humble about it, right? Wrong. She's incredibly arrogant and boastful, always bragging that "at least I didn't dope my way to the top." and looking down on others. 7: Tin Can (The Honest Critic): Tin Can is an often irritable woman who frequently feels the need to "spill her beans" on a particular topic. She is quite frank about what she thinks of her peers, even if it means that she'll be disliked. Unfortunately for her, she's quite average in challenges. 8: Apple Pie (The All-American Girl): Apple Pie lives for three things, and three things only; truth, justice and the American way! She enjoys hot dogs, "freedom fries" as she calls them, and of course, the American tradition of baseball. Unfortunately, she is extremely patriotic to the point that she is often seen by others as a jingo. 9: Rolling Pin (The Chef of Steel): Legendary for her nerves of steel, Rolling Pin's main advantage is that she is able to remain focused on what she has to do easily, whether it be cooking a 5-star meal or completing a challenge. However, she's not one to talk a lot, and a few contestants find her emotionlessness to be unnerving... 10: Highlighter (The Pin Pointer) Highlighter has a keen eye for little details; she's able to instantly identify flaws within a plan, and comes up with advice on how to fix them. Her advice isn't the most reliable, though, and overall she comes off across as nit-picky when she is only trying to help. 11: Tofu (The Notorious Annoyance): Tofu just can't keep her mouth shut, and she attempts to convert her fellow contestants to her pet cause of the day. Predictably, most privately wishes for her to leave them alone, even if they are wary of being insulted by her should they try to drive her away. Other Contestants: 1: Cherries (The Double Trouble): The Cherries are a pair of siblings connected to each other that depend on each other for everything. The left Cherry walks and prefers to solve things with her diplomacy, while the right Cherry grabs and punches his way through things. Predictably, they don't get along well. Gender: Female (Left), Male (Right) Status: Veteran 2: Rubber Duck (The Imaginary Friend) Rubber Duck has no sentience whatsoever. Rubber Duck cannot talk, cannot move, cannot act and cannot think. All it can do is quack. Nevertheless, Rubber Duck is treated by almost everyone as though it can talk, move, act and think, and is thus counted as a contestant. Gender: None Status: Veteran 3: RC Car (The Controllable Buddy): RC Car normally cannot move or function at all, but whoever holds the RC Remote can control the actions of RC Car. Upon the command of the RC Remote, RC Car is able to move extremely fast, which is helped by its small stature. Gender: None Status: Newcomer 4: Tangram (The Legion of Many): If they could coordinate, Tangram would be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. However, they are prone to bickering among themselves, and those who are supposed to keep everyone else calm are too casual to properly take charge. Gender: Male (Medium Triangle, Square and Parallelogram), Female (Large and Small Triangles) Staff: Gamey (The Host): Gamey is a fairly impartial host who gives a voice to both teams, Team Rust and Team Steel. He is a slightly unpleasant host (making the contestants sign contracts preventing them from being ejected, evacuated or quitting from the show, for example), but is otherwise competent. Gender: Male Lightswitch (The Assistant): Lightswitch is a quick thinker who's reflexes allow him to serve well as the assistant to Gamey most of the time. However, he always executes the first idea that comes to his head, which leads him to be a poor decision-maker. For that reason, he secedes control over to Gamey. Gender: Male Walnut (The Intern): Walnut is a fairly cheerful intern who's interested in athletics and enjoys the good pay she gets from her role on the show. More often than not it is her who is contracted to provide an example of the challenge that awaits the contestants. Gender: Female Mop (The Janitor): After the contestants have had their meals in the canteen and after every challenge, it falls upon Mop to clean up the mess left behind. Due to the frequency of her job and the somewhat meagre salary she earns as a janitor, Mop thinks of it as an uninteresting obligation. Gender: Female Bellamento (The Security Guards): The Bellamento are a hive mind of squishy little red spheres, with a gradient shine for a little bit extra spice. They cannot talk, and during eliminations, they restrain more rowdy contestants should they attempt to physically assault anyone. Gender: Male Briefcase (The Executive): Briefcase is the executive producer of Object Overload, and is completely obsessed with not only the show's ratings, but also how he can profit from them. He occasionally phones Gamey to see if the antics of the contestants have boosted ratings. Gender: Male Cape (The Mascot): Cape believes he is a superhero, and he actually is. He is faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive and able to soar higher than any plane. He occasionally turns up to assist in a few challenges, starting from the merge. Gender: Male The Rules of Object Overload: 1: Should a contestant die, they shall be revived within the span of a minute via a Recovery Centre. At least 6 Recovery Centres must remain operational by the staff to ensure the speedy revival of deceased contestants. 2: No contestant can be medically evacuated, ejected from the show, or quit of their own volition. The only way off the show is through the process of elimination. 3: Every week, a challenge is held to determine the winning team and contestants. Once a winner has been decided, the elimination ceremony commences on the earliest evening after the challenge. 4: All contestants on the winning team of a challenge are granted automatic immunity from elimination. 5: At elimination, while both teams have to attend and can discuss the elimination, only the losing team is permitted to vote out a contestant. Both the voter and the voted are made public. 6: At elimination, the contestant with the most votes is eliminated. They are permitted to give a 1-minute farewell speech prior to being launched to Prison Planet. Teams: With an equal number of veterans and newcomers, Gamey automatically allocates the contestants into two teams, doing away with the concept of team captains. The veterans are known as Team Rust, while the newcomers are known as Team Steel. Team Rust: # Clock (ELIMINATED) # Boxing Glove # Marble # Lighter # Ping-Pong Ball # Disc (ELIMINATED) # Toaster (ELIMINATED) # Soccer Ball # Globe # Tissue # Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich # Boombox # Kite # Picture # Masky # Candy (ELIMINATED) # Locky # Melony # Tiki # Stepladder # Film Reel (ELIMINATED) # Vine # Cherries # Rubber Duck (ELIMINATED) Team Steel: # Chicken Nugget # Arcade Cabinet (ELIMINATED) # Canvas (ELIMINATED) # Coffee Bean # Diagram # Sneaker # Lungs # Pebbley # Baseball Bat # Surfboard # Pentagram # Rapier # Pipette # Hoey # Castanets (ELIMINATED) # Firecracker # Hockey Pucky # Tin Can # Apple Pie # Rolling Pin # Highlighter # Tofu (ELIMINATED) # RC Car # Tangram (ELIMINATED) Episodes: Episode 1: "A New Beginning" Air Date: 7th December 2019 Challenge: Be the first team to have all 24 members complete an assault course. Winners: Team Steel Eliminated: Candy Why?: Candy's abrasive behaviour was no longer tolerated, and once they lost Team Rust were eager to get rid of her as soon as possible. Remaining Contestants: 47 Episode 2: "Drawn to Life" Air Date: 14th December 2019 Challenge: Paint a picture for your team; the team with the highest-scoring pictures wins. Winners: Team Rust Eliminated: Canvas Why?: Lighter, of all people, brutally called out Canvas for his immaturity, amateurism and misogyny, and Canvas throwing a temper tantrum in response validated Lighter's claims and galvanised support towards eliminating him. Remaining Contestants: 46 Episode 3: "Snow Brawl" Air Date: 21st December 2019 Challenge: Win a snowball fight for your team. Winners: Team Rust Eliminated: Tofu Why?: Sick of her pestering ways and her stubborn refusal to cease annoying them, Team Steel mutually agreed to get rid of her. Remaining Contestants: 45 Episode 4: "Perfect Presents" Air Date: 28th December 2019 Challenge: Wrap the most presents within 4 hours. Winners: Team Steel Eliminated: Rubber Duck Why?: Clock convinced the rest of Team Rust that Rubber Duck was not necessary for their mental health, and used the fact that it could not do anything as proof that Rubber Duck needed to go. Remaining Contestants: 44 Episode 5: "Spheres of Influence" Air Date: 4th January 2020 Challenge: Divert more spheres into your team's net than the other team within a hour. Winners: Team Steel Eliminated: Clock Why?: Convinced that he was planning to betray them later on in the merge, the rest of Team Rust ganged up on Clock during elimination. Remaining Contestants: 43 Episode 6: "Hot Rods" Air Date: 11th January 2020 Challenge: Be the last person to hold onto a steel rod that steadily increases temperature; the last one standing wins for their team. Winners: Team Rust Eliminated: Castanets Why?: Not wanting a repeat of what happened to her with Monkey Paw in the previous season, Melony exposed Castanets' dangerous behaviour to Team Steel, convincing them to vote her out. Remaining Contestants: 42 Episode 7: "Chop Suey" Air Date: 18th January 2020 Challenge: Cook the best dish to be judged by a panel of judges. Winners: Team Rust Eliminated: Arcade Cabinet Why?: Fed up with his status as a "one-trick pony" and not appreciating his mediocre performance in recent challenges, the rest of Team Steel showed Arcade Cabinet the door. Remaining Contestants: 41 Episode 8: "We Are The Milkmen, Our Milk Is Delicious" Air Date: 25th January 2020 Challenge: Drink the most milk for your team within 2 hours. Winners: Team Steel Eliminated: Toaster Why?: As he was reluctant to continue further on the show after the previous season, Toaster voluntarily asked to be eliminated. Remaining Contestants: 40 Episode 9: "Tugging Terror" Air Date: 1st February 2020 Challenge: Win a game of tug-of-war. Winners: Team Steel Eliminated: Film Reel Why?: Film Reel's general apathy towards the show was starting to become apparent, and her team ganged up on her for negative performance. Remaining Contestants: 39 Episode 10: "Huff, Puff, Blow The House In" Air Date: 8th February 2020 Challenge: Using several wind-generating materials, be the first team to blow down 3 houses. Winners: Team Rust Eliminated: Tangram Why?: With the rest of Team Steel fed up with their constant bickering between themselves, Tangram quickly became a target. Remaining Contestants: 38 Episode 11: "A Little Less Conversation" Air Date: 15th February 2020 Challenge: Be the last remaining contestant to remain silent for your team. Winners: Team Steel Eliminated: Disc Why?: Seen as a major threat due to his high rank in the previous season and with his former pessimism coming back to haunt him, Disc didn't really stand a chance. Remaining Contestants: 37 Category:Object shows Category:Animated series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sequel